


Let Me Practice Saying Goodbye

by maigonotuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Coping, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonotuna/pseuds/maigonotuna
Summary: Atsumu just need to pack his late boyfriend's belongings and be done with it. That shouldn't be so difficult, right?In which Atsumu is trying to process that his sunshine is gone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Let Me Practice Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwonn/gifts).



One said there were ten suns in the sky. Because of the plea of the people who could not stand the heat of the ten suns, a legendary archer shot down nine of the ten suns. The fallen suns then turned into the three-legged crows and flew away free.

Miya Atsumu is convinced that Hinata Shouyou is one of the fallen suns’ incarnations.

Shouyou always laughs whenever Atsumu brings up this topic, but that is the gospel truth to Atsumu, at least.

To Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou is the sunlight of his life and no word can describe how happy Atsumu is to have Shouyou as a teammate, a friend, and a partner.

Today is a perfect day. Shouyou just went home from Brazil to attend Japan’s National Team training camp for the upcoming World’s Volleyball Championship at Tokyo. They have won the gold medal at the Olympics and now they just need to win this championship to prove what the Monster Generation of Japan is capable of. But for now, Atsumu just wants to enjoy his time with the sunshine of his life.

When Shouyou confessed he had never been to Ueno Zoo even after he had gone to Brazil _twice_ , Atsumu decided that the next time Shouyou stepped back to Japan, he would drag the latter to visit the zoo first.

(“We have a zoo in Miyagi, ‘Tsumu. I can also visit the one in Sao Paulo if I need to.”

“But they don’t have pandas, Shou!”)

And so, the two of them are now walking to Ueno Zoo from Keisei Ueno station during their free time, enjoying the early summer weather.

“‘Tsumu,” Shouyou suddenly calls for Atsumu before they enter the zoo complex. His usual cheerful expression is damped, showing what Atsumu calls ‘Shou is Serious’ face.

“I need to tell you something-”

However, Atsumu places a finger on Shoyou’s lips. “Save _that_ after we win the Championship, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu says.

“But, ‘Tsum-”

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be better once we get that gold cup. Don’t you think so, Shou?”

Shouyou tries to protest, but then his expression softens as he smiles back at Atsumu.

“Yes, after the gold, then.”

“What’s with that dejected look?” Atsumu cupped Shouyou’s cheeks and gave him a peck kiss. “We’ll win this together. Right, Shou?”

However, Shouyou’s eyes widen, then he suddenly pushes Atsumu away to the ground.

“Shou, what the-?”

Before Atsumu can understand what is happening, a loud crash is heard. Shards of glass and metal pieces are scattered everywhere. Screams are heard from all around him. When Atsumu gets up from the ground, he sees a car has run into the walkway and crashed into the convenience store. 

But Shouyou was nowhere to be seen.

“...Shou? Shouyou? Where are you?!”

Then Atsumu sees it. Among the rubbles of what used to be the local 7-11, a red puddle starts flowing out to the walkway with an unmistakable metallic smell reeking from that puddle.

“... Shouyou?”

That day, Atsumu’s sun was shot down from the heavens.

@@@

_‘Approaching, Shin-Osaka. Shin-Osaka.’_

The announcement woke Miya Atsumu up from his short nap. Atsumu blinked for few more times before he tried to remember how he ended up there. Atsumu remembered he was on his way home to Osaka, taking the earliest Tokkaido line from Miyagi after staying at Miyagi for a week for Shouyou’s funeral.

_Shouyou’s funeral._

Ah, yes.

Shouyou passed away three weeks ago.

A drunk driver rammed through a convenience store, taking Shouyou’s life with it.

One of Japan’s rising athletes, one of the most promising ones to boot, had died young.

Even if the funeral is set to be a short one, fans and friends rushed to Miyagi as soon as the funeral was announced. The whole National Team, Japan V-League players, other MSBY Black Jackals’ starting members, even representatives from Brazil were there to say their condolences.

However, what Atsumu could only remember from the funeral was how pale and lifeless Shouyou’s face when he looked into the open casket. Atsumu could not bear to see Hinata Shouyou in such condition that he almost ran out of the funeral service when they were about to cremate him before he was dragged back by Meian and Aran.

All that he could think of was the fact that Shouyou, _his_ Shouyou, was gone.

_Gone. Forever._

“Hey, Earth to ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu turned to his side to find his younger twin brother smirking at him.

“Mornin’, dipshit,” Osamu greeted.

“Mornin’, scrub.”

“Get yerself ready, we are reaching the station soon.”

Atsumu groaned, “Fiiine.”

“By the way, ‘Sumu,” Osamu said. “What will you do about Nacchan’s request?”  
  


_Oh._

Atsumu almost forgot. Before the twins left Miyagi, Hinata Natsu asked Atsumu a request: collecting Shouyou’s belongings left in Osaka. Neither Natsu nor her mother could visit Osaka directly due to the funeral process, hence they asked if Atsumu could help them with that.

“I’m fine, ‘Samu. I can do that on my own,”

“You know I can help, ‘Tsumu.”

“I don’t need your help,” Atsumu blurted out. “You can just focus on your restaurant and take it easy, ‘Samu.” 

“But-”

“I will finish this in no time. Tomorrow morning you’ll see it completed!” 

Yes, it should be easy to get rid of Shouyou’s stuff.

Who needs memories anyway.

_(Even that of Shouyou’s?)_

Ignoring that last bit of thought, Atsumu parted ways from Osamu and made his way to Midosuji Line heading to his apartment.

@@@

Shouyou may have left Japan three years ago. However, over the course of those three years, he has come back to Japan several times to visit, either staying at his family home at Miyagi or crashing at Atsumu’s place. If Atsumu remembered correctly, there should only be a few week’s worth of clothes and other miscellaneous items. That should not be a big deal.  
  


Collect all of Shouyou’s belongings. Pack them into one box. Send them back to Miyagi. Yes, that was the plan, so Atsumu decided to start from small items he could find in the apartment. 

( _Marie Kondo said you should start from clothes._ )

(Shut up. It’s easier this way.)

Atsumu opened the first drawer, only to find a broken set of earphones. A very familiar one.

It was from back then, back when they were high school students; sometime after he finally jotted down Shouyou's contact in his phone after winning his last high school Interhigh.

_I'll toss to ya one of these days..._

Atsumu from that time was eager to get to know Shouyou, to know who the little monster he would set to one day was. Perhaps Atsumu also wondered if the Shouyou remembers his declaration. Getting Shouyou’s number was hard - he spent a year being the butt of the jokes of his teammates for not getting a more practical way to get his crush’s phone number and please do not ask, trying to actually contact Shouyou on the other hand?

It took him a lot of courage to say anything beyond “Hi”. The disgusted look from Osamu when Atsumu told his brother about this was still burned in his mind.

At least, somehow Atsumu managed to ask a few basic questions, after a lot of erasings and rewrites, including, “Shoyo-kun, when is your birthday?”

“June 21st, Atsumu-san!” Shouyou replied.

Then Atsumu found out he was at least one month late for Shouyou’s birthday.

As a result, the ex-Inarizaki team members’ phones were bombarded with messages from Atsumu asking what he should give to Shouyou. Osamu blocked his phone number. Ginjima and Suna only replied with popcorn emoji. Meanwhile, Kita called him back only to give a two-hour lecture on how nothing will change unless you take a concrete step, to man up one’s self, and having to take matters into your own hands, even when he is pursuing a relationship. Only Aran actually gave more feasible advice. “Why don’t you ask what Hinata actually wants?”

The next day, Atsumu finally made up his mind and texted Shouyou.

Shouyou replied that he was looking for good earphones for his language lesson.

Without waiting any longer, Atsumu (after promising Suna a month's worth of Chuupet) purchased the latest model of earphones and sent it to Miyagi. 

“Atsumu, thank you for the earphones!!”

“Don’t mention it. How’s the earphones Shouyou?”

“It’s great, Atsumu! It’s great to use to study Portuguese.”

“Wait, why are you taking Portuguese lessons?”

That time Shouyou never really answered the question.

Atsumu only found out the reason when Shouyou had left Japan, going to the other side of the world to play beach volleyball of all things.

When will Shouyou come back? If Shouyou comes back, will he join the same team as Atsumu? Or will they face each other just like their high school days? Did Shouyou consider a chance to go pro for beach volleyball instead of indoors? Does he actually remember about Atsumu’s promise?

Atsumu kept thinking of those until one day, during the tryouts of MSBY Black Jackals, Atsumu saw a familiar orange head among the tryout participants.

“You promised you’ll toss to me one day, right?” Shouyou grinned. “I hope you didn’t forget, Atsumu.”

Atsumu gaped at that last sentence. “You actually remember?”

“You never asked.” Shouyou gave Atsumu a cheeky smile.

Atsumu could not help but smile back.

_But he will never return now._

@@@

“Where did you get those earphones, Tsum-Tsum?” Bokuto asked on the bus going to Narita for their flight to Russia.

“Found them when cleaning the house, Bokkun,” Atsumu replied.

“Is that even yours?” Sakusa, who sat at the seat opposite Bokuto and Atsumu, glared at the earphones worn by Atsumu.

“What’s yer problem, Omi-kun?”

“Whatever. Just make sure you clean it well, Miya.”

It was not Sakusa Kiyoomi’s business as far as he was concerned, but Sakusa knew that earphones belong to Hinata. It was the same model as the pair Hinata used for his morning runs, and the same one that Hinata broke not long after he joined Black Jackals. The cable cover was slightly chipped off near the microphone after Bokuto borrowed the earphones from Hinata.

Normally, Sakusa would gladly point out why Atsumu was wearing someone else’s broken earphones just to piss off the annoying setter.

However, as much as Sakusa hated to admit it, even he also missed their late teammate’s presence.

@@@

It was a wrong move to sort your belongings by starting from sentimental, miscellaneous items.

Perhaps Marie Kondo was right after all, as Atsumu gave up on sorting the small items he found around his apartment for now. Atsumu had already wasted two hours musing on the earphones; he had better start putting away Shouyou’s belongings or else he would not be finished by the next morning.

Atsumu closed the small drawer and moved into the bedroom he used to share with Shouyou to pack Shouyou’s clothes. There were two stacks of Shouyou’s clothes inside. Training, shorts, sport shirts... Atsumu took everything out and put it in the delivery box one by one. Everything would go as planned if he could go on with this pace.

Up until Atsumu found a hot pink t-shirt at the bottom of the pile. The souvenir Shouyou bought for the first anniversary after they began to date.

Atsumu remembered the day he and Shouyou became an item. It was in the year Shouyou joined Black Jackals, when the team won their first V-League in recent years. The team was celebrating their big win in an _izakaya_. After one hour full of drinks, roughly half of the team were drunk, including Atsumu himself. For some reason though, Shouyou was still sober. God knows what Brazil made him into.

Shouyou approached drunk Atsumu, wanting to make sure the latter was fine. What he got instead was, in a fit of drunkenness, Atsumu confessing his love for Shouyou and kissing him right in front of the whole MSBY Black Jackals members.

The next day, after a lot of apologies shared and clarification of many misunderstandings, somehow the two of them agreed to date each other.

And that was leading them to this.

“America or Fiji,” Shouyou said.

  
  
“No, Okinawa,” Atsumu retorted.

“Come on, ‘Tsumu. How about Guam?”

“Ya can go to Okinawa for the same experience!”

“But it’s not the same!”

Atsumu and Shouyou decided to go somewhere for their first anniversary. Shouyou of course wanted to go somewhere where they could possibly play beach volleyball, but Atsumu, for some reason or another, preferred to stay somewhere within Japan.

“‘Tsumu, I bet it’ll be more fun if we can go outside Japan.”

  
  
“We only have a week for this! If ya are going elsewhere, we will lose at least 1 day for flight alone.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re not confident with your English, Atsumu.”

“Are ya questionin’ my English skills now?!”

They kept arguing and arguing until Bokuto suggested they go to Hawaii.

“Why not? They got the beach for Hinata, and it’s very Japanese tourist-friendly. Good for Tsum-Tsum, right?”

  
  
“BOKKUN!!!”

And so, thanks to Bokuto, Atsumu and Shouyou found themselves walking along the busy streets of Kalakaua Avenue in Honolulu, enjoying the evening view of Waikiki Bay. That day was the last day of their tour to Hawaii and Shouyou insisted on buying some souvenirs to bring home for their friends and family.

“What do you think of this shirt?”

“I don’t know what to say, Shou… that’s very… gaudy?”

Shouyou was showing Atsumu a hot pink souvenir T-shirt, embossed with white print of a typical tropical beach and a big ‘HAWAII’ writing adorned with imitation diamonds. It just screamed ‘LAME’ to Atsumu.

Shouyou just pouted at Atsumu. “But this looks cool on you! Look at the big HAWAII on it! You know, HAWAAAII!!”

“I… I don’t really get what ya mean with that, Shou. But don’t ya think there are other better t-shirts besides that?”

“Hmm… But I feel I can remember better with this shirt, ‘Tsumu.”

“What do ya mean?”

“I want to remember these past seven days… No, I want to remember this past one year of being with you.” Shouyou turned to Atsumu. “Don’t you want to remember all of these precious memories, Atsumu?”

“.... Shou…”

Atsumu approached Shouyou and hugged the latter close. “Ya know my motto, Shou. I don’t need any memories, but…”

“...’Tsumu?”

Atsumu kissed Shouyou, “As long as I can still feel your presence beside me… I don’t need any memories. All I need is ya, Shou.”

“... I love you, ‘Tsumu.”

“Me too, Shou.”

Yes, as long as Atsumu was together with Shouyou, everything would be alright.

That was what Atsumu thought until the accident happened.

In one day, someone close to you was gone and their presence slowly disappeared before you knew it. Just like the shirt Atsumu held that used to smell like Shouyou’s, now it mostly smelled of camphor that Atsumu could not even tell if there was any Shouyou’s scent left.

Atsumu sighed, “I guess I do need memories, Shou…”

@@@

“Did Miya take a liking to flashy t-shirts lately?” Hoshiumi commented when he saw the triple-coloured striped t-shirt Atsumu wore to that morning’s breakfast.

“You’re saying that as if your own set of t-shirts are better than his, Kourai,” Hakuba, who sat besides Hoshiumi, laughed.

“YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, GAO?!”

“I don’t think Miya bought that shirt, Hoshiumi,” Kageyama commented as he munched his scrambled egg, stopping Hoshiumi from almost strangling Hakuba.

“What do you mean by that Kageyama?”

“There is only one certain idiot I knew would have bought that shirt and thought of it as a good souvenir.”

@@@  
  


It’s alright, third time's the charm, Atsumu thought, trying to convince himself. Atsumu woke up to find that it was 1 AM in the morning and he only had a few hours left before the sun rose. Atsumu tried to reach for his phone on the bedside table only to knock the whole over. Cursing, he tried to pick up the mess.

A tinging sound was heard.

Atsumu look to his side to find a slightly discolored ring attached to a necklace.

Precisely, it was Atsumu’s pair of the promise rings Shouyou gave Atsumu when he left Japan for the second time.

The whole Black Jackals team was shocked when Shouyou announced he was leaving next season. The season just barely finished, but the management announced that a professional volleyball team from Brazil was interested in signing a contract with Shouyou after seeing his feats in the last two leagues. It was a rare opportunity that Shouyou could not miss, even though that meant he had to leave Black Jackals.

Surprisingly, the team handled the news better than other people expected. They congratulated Shouyou, giving him words of encouragement and their blessings.

Well, everyone except Atsumu.

The night after the announcement, Atsumu crashed into Osamu’s restaurant, drank all the beer he could get, and complained about it to Osamu.

“How dare he leave Japan again without telling me? ME! HIS BOYFRIEND.”

“Maybe Shouyou did not expect this either, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu replied while preparing a set of Onigiri behind his restaurant counter, not even bothering to look at Atsumu.

“HOW SHOULD I KNOW ABOUT THAT, ‘SAMU?!! HE DIDN’T TELL ME A THING!”

“Please stop shouting or I’ll kick you out of here.”

“What is the point of our relationship then??” Atsumu wailed.

“Better ask the person himself, idiot,” Osamu said as he pointed to the entrance of Miya Onigiri. Hinata Shouyou was standing at the entrance, giving Atsumu a small handwave.

“Hey, Atsumu.”

“Shouyou…”

Shouyou went inside and took a seat beside Atsumu. “I’m sorry that I haven’t talked to you about this, Atsumu.. To be honest, I haven't put enough thought to it.

“Do you want me to stay, Atsumu?” Shouyou asked.

Atsumu nodded.

“You do know that we can still play together as the National Team right?”

“I know but it’s not the same…”

“So you want me to refuse their offer and stay?”

“... No.”

Atsumu leaned closer on Shouyou, snuggling against the smaller man. “I don’t want you to stop… but I still want you to stay with me…”

“I know, I know…” Shouyou gently patted Atsumu’s head, smiling softly at the blond. “I will miss you too, Atsumu.”

The days to the Shouyou’s departure passed quickly. In a blink of an eye, Atsumu and the other Jackals’ starting members. Everyone exchanged their last farewell with Shouyou.

“Please take care, everyone. And you too, Atsumu…”

Atsumu was still giving Shouyou that dejected look, way worse than Bokuto’s according to Sakusa.

Shouyou sighed, “Really, Atsumu… How am I supposed to leave when you’re making a face like that?”

Shouyou then took out a small box from his bag and shoved it against Atsumu’s chest.

“Open this for me,” Shouyou said.

Atsumu opened the box as instructed. Inside, there was a plain, silver ring. It’s inner side was engraved with Atsumu’s name. When Atsumu looked up again, Shouyou had positioned himself a bit far from Atsumu and the team.

Shouyou took a deep breath, straightened his back and shouted, “MIYA ATSUMU!!!

“Promise me, you’ll keep climbing to the top, soar high with or without me. Win all the games! Bring Black Jackals to international league! Show that you can earn more gold medals and cups than I can,” Shouyou then pointed right at Atsumu; his stare became intense just like in any games where he faced strong opponents like Hoshiumi or Kageyama. 

“Because if you do that, I swear... I SWEAR I WILL PROPOSE TO YA ONE OF THESE DAYS!!”

Atsumu’s frown immediately disappeared; his face muscles immediately lost their tension from frowning for weeks. If this is a movie, perhaps a choir had started singing Allelujah in the background.

“THAT SHOULD BE MY WORDS, IDIOT SHOUYOU!!!”

Without waiting any longer, Atsumu immediately rushed to Shouyou's side. Atsumu pulled him into a big hug and started peppering Shouyou’s face with kisses. All eyes watching them be damned.

“Please tell me this is an _actual_ proposal,” Inunaki laughed as he recorded the scene.

“More like a challenge letter to me, Shion. Dear god these monster idiots,” Meian grumbled.

“OOOOHHH YEEEEEEESSS!!!” Bokuto exclaimed. He quickly reached for his phone and dialed a number, “Akaashi, call Daichi, Kuroo, Kenma, Tsukki, Lev, EVERYONE!!! We need to prepare _sekihan_!! Tsum-Tsum and my disciple are finally tying the knot!!!” Bokuto shouted over the phone, not realizing he was shaking Sakusa’s arm much to the latter’s annoyance.

“Uhh… Guys, I think we should drag Atsumu away from Shouyou soon. The security’s coming…” Tomas mumbled while Barnes just laughed at the unfolding scene.

After a lot of apologies to the airport staff, Atsumu properly sent Shouyou off to the Departure gates, giving him one last hug before Shouyou flew to Brazil.

“See you and the Black Jackals at the Club Championship, alright?” 

“I’m gonna beat yer ass and show you Jackals is the best team in the world. You’d better prepare the real ring soon.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, Shouyou.”

_The one that will never be fulfilled, that is._  
  


@@@

  
  
  


_I hope you don’t forget your promise._

_Don’t you want to cherish these memories?_

_Promise me, you’ll keep soaring high without me._

Are you telling me to keep all of the memories while moving on at the same time?

You really are cruel, Shouyou.

  
  


@@@

  
  


Although Atsumu is pretty much a compulsive liar, Atsumu was a bad, scratch that, a terrible liar. Did Atsumu seriously think he could lie to Osamu after spending at least eighteen years of their life side-by-side? Pretending he was alright… Could Atsumu at least try to lie better?

Regardless, Osamu still prepared and packed his brother’s favorite onigiris, then went to the apartment that Atsumu used to share with Shouyou to check on his twin brother.

At least Osamu had to make sure his brother was still alive.

Nobody answered when Osamu rang the bell, not to mention the door was unlocked.

_Did he..?_

Osamu rushed inside the house and tried to look for his brother. Much to Osamu’s relief, he found Atsumu crouched on the corner of a messy bedroom, with a box stuffed with many.

“Damnit, ‘Tsumu. Please don’t scare me like this,” Osamu sighed, then he approached his older brother and sat next to him. “I thought you’re… Argh, forget it…”

“...Wanna forget, ‘Samu...”

“What?”

“I don’t want to forget about him…”

Atsumu raised his head to look at Osamu. Fresh tears were still falling down from his eyes, which were swollen after wiping the tears so many times.

“I don’t want to forget about him… I want to move on as he promised… But each time I remember Shouyou’s face, it just reminds me that he’s no longer here, ‘Samu…”

Atsumu’s body trembled, more tears began to pour out of his eyes as he fell to his knees.

“I want to say 'I love you' just one more time. I want to tell him how much he meant to me. I want to spend one more day with him and hear him talking how much he likes Brazil and volleyball, " Atsumu sobbed, "I just... wish he’s still here, ‘Samu…”

Osamu was lost for words. Osamu had lived 26 years with his brother; he knew the inside-outs of his selfish, idiotic, and arrogant twin brother. But, for the first time, Osamu saw Atsumu truly cried for someone else. Osamu never really knew what to say. Instead, he just reached for his brother and hugged him, giving gentle pats on Atsumu's back.

For that day, Osamu just let his brother cried to his heart's content.

@@@

  
  


“I’m sorry, Natsu. I couldn’t finish it on time.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Atsumu. I’m sure it’s hard for you too. I should have stopped mother from asking you to send back my brother’s belongings this early…”

“No, Natsu! It’s fine. I _have_ to do it sooner or later anyway.”

“Atsumu… Are you really sure?”

“…”

  
  
“Are you sure… that you are fine giving back all of these? I can give you more time to think about it, y’know?”

“No, I’m fine… It’s better that way…”

“In that case, in exchange I want you to keep something for me!”

“What?”

“Here, take this.”

“... Wait, are you kidding? I _can’t_ have this! Aren’t you supposed to keep this?”

“Look Atsumu, I think my brother _really_ wanted to give it to you. Regardless whatever ”

“...”

“...”

“... Natsu?”

“Yes, Atsumu?”

“Is it fine... Is it fine if I keep this then?”

"Why not? It is yours since the beginning."

  
  


@@@

  
  


“Atsumu, it’s time.”

Atsumu raised his head to see Aran smiling at him gently.

“Are you ready?’

“Yup, I’m coming.”

Before Atsumu stepped into the main court of Druzhba Multipurpose Arena, he reached for the necklace he wore under his shirt and took out the three rings attached to it: the promise rings he shared with Shouyou, and a newer, white-gold diamond ring.

Atsumu could never come back to those times. The times Atsumu got flustered every time he received Shouyou's message. The times Atsumu wanted to kiss Shouyou so many times because he was just that cute. The times Atsumu got angry with Shouyou but made it up again. That time when Shouyou could have proposed to Atsumu.

Atsumu knew well he had to let go all of these one day, but please let him indulge in the treasured memories he had with Shouyou a bit longer.

At least until he can properly say ‘goodbye’, and ‘until we meet again’.

So Atsumu can tell the life he lived to the fullest when he joins Shouyou out there one day. Then he will give a proper reply to what is left unsaid.

Atsumu placed a quick kiss to the rings then stepped into the court, ready to show the world without Shouyou that he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, I apologize for what I did to Hinata T_T
> 
> This is the first time I wrote for AtsuHina. I really hope I did them justice.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed the exchange >.<


End file.
